Scents of Life
by YukiEternity
Summary: A series of drabbles about how every emotion has its own scent,and how Sesshoumaru navigates through a confusing Miko's scents. (Modern Au)
1. Desire

Authors Note: This is a bunch of random drabbles put together, so sorry for the inconsistency

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I make profit off its storyline or characters. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi

He could smell it, running through the house, his favorite scent of all.

Rushing out of the bedroom a soft purring growl leaving his throat Sesshoumaru stripped off the clothes he'd put on, hardening for his Miko who was…

He pulled to a stop and snarled when he saw InuYasha in the kitchen, why was his half-brother at the source of the scent?

Spotting his Miko who was staring at him with wide confused eyes, he stalked towards her and sniffed her, frowning when the scent was not on her, confused he looked at his brother, knowing the scent wasn't from him, before he spotted the mug in front of him, and growled in annoyance.

"I hate when you make coffee." For his Miko, when wanting her puppy, smelled like a caramel macchiato.


	2. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I make profit off its storyline or characters. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi

He sneezed softly as he felt like the inside of his nostrils were burning, even his sinus's hurt the scent was so strong, hot and sour soup, which to him meant fear, someone in the bar was petrified...and he could see who.

Over in the corner stood the little miko, his half brother's best friend Kagome Higurashi, and she seemed to be cornered by a small group of males, who were obviously drunk, but they outnumbered her and weren't demons so her powers would do nothing.

Going over, he easily grabbed the little miko from the group of males, and scared the piss out of them by letting out an animalistic snarl. Turning he took her out the front door before releasing her.

"thank you Sesshoumaru."

"hn." He turned and left, needing air to clear that amazing, and tantalizing scent from his nose, his blood rushing through his ear, he'd found a new prey tonight, but he wouldn't have her just yet.


	3. Confusion and Lies

He could feel his anger rising as he growled softly down at the miko infront of him, how dare his brother do this!

He saw her eyes rimmed in red, confusion at his anger bleeding from her, and smelling like jasmine and orange blossoms, sweet and innocent, that was the miko.

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru what the welp has done or I will go beat it out of him." His tone brokered no arguement, and he got his answer from the tiny miko, one who, though he would never admit it out loud, he considered part of his pack.

"It's nothing Sesshoumaru-san, he just stood me up for dinner last night."

At the lie from her lips the scent of her confusion gave way to the scent of black pepper, the scent of all lies, and it made him want to sneeze, but he held it back.

Angered, the Dog demon turned, he would find his brother, and he would make him pay for harming the miko in any fashion.


	4. Stress

His eyes watered as the smell of bleach permiated his apartment. He'd hired Kagome to decorate his home, the only problem was that it was sort of...filthy. So she'd cleaned it. Unfortunately, the scent of chemicals was so strong that he'd become physically ill, which had of course caused the miko to be stressed, which, for some odd reason, reminded him of bleach.

"Miko you will cease apologizing for something you did not know." He growled softly, sitting in his now pristine bathroom.

"But I'm sorry!" She half sobbed half wailed.

He closed his eyes, this, this was going ot take a while.


	5. Pain

The scent burst to life only moments before he heard the shout of pain, the scent of burning flesh and blood filling his nostrils as he forsook his work, practically throwing his desk out of his way as he moved towards the kitchen where the scent was coming from.

Skidding into the kitchen Sesshoumaru's eyes widened minutely as he saw the small fire that was in his sink, from a pan that had been thrown in there, but what alarmed him was not the pan but the miko, who was sitting on the floor whimpering in pain.

Her pain smelled of pork and meat, and while it made his mouth water it also terrified him as he moved towards her quickly.

"Sesshoumaru-san no don't!" Kagome's warning was thick with her pain as she held out a hand to the inu-daiyoukai, which he ignored as he moved to kneel before her, jerking back in surprise when his knee connected with something hot and marginally painful.

Looking down he saw the liquid around her, and then noticed why she was on the floor as he felt his blood run cold.

Her legs were covered in the liquid...and her skin was bubbling and a dark angry red.

The miko had spilled burning oil on her legs.


	6. Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction. Please enjoy!

Sesshoumaru hated hospitals, the scents of decaying flesh reminded him of gone off pork, but the worst was always the chemicals. Hospitals always smelled of cleaning agents that made his troat and sinuses burn, and eyes water. But he needed to be here this time, the miko required his presence until his fool brother arrived. So he would endure for now, and he hoped that the miko would be alright, that the burning oil has not damaged her legs beyond repair.


End file.
